Brynn "Sling" Halithe
Character name is... Brynn "Sling" Halithe (Kelyr Markden) Brynn Halaithe, a seventeen year old sharpshooter with a peculiar condition. The veins that snake and twist underneath her flesh stand ink black against her pale skin, marking her for who she is, who she was, and who she will always be. Prior to Sky’s crew Brynn went under a different name, Kelyr Markden, orphaned street rat of Tycheros. Biography Kelyr Markden was raised by the streets in Tycheros, an orphaned child who never knew her parents, and never knew a real home. She begged for what she could and stole the rest, dealing with whatever consequences came her way as best as she could on her own. In her desperation for survival she found herself among similarly challenged youths, all vying for a chance for a hot meal, or warm shelter. They formed a juvenille sort of gang, rough and unsure, but needy and reckless. They fancied themselves ‘The Forgotten” if only to find some sense of unity in a world so torn apart. Loman Rend, a fellow urchin who felt cheated by the forces that put him here, by the society that raised him and by the city that housed him, took charge of The Forgotten. He was possessive, paranoid, and dangerous, but he was everything they needed. Kelyr grew quite fond of him and he, seemingly, grew fond of her too. They began to work together on small jobs, simple thievery, being a general nuisance. It wasn’t perfect, it wasn’t good. It was messy and risky and raw but it was all they had, all they needed. But Kelyr was greedy. She felt entitled to a life she had been cheated out of. A life of luxury she was sure she deserved. They started doing bigger jobs, taking more risks, agitating guards and citizens alike. The gang began to grow, nothing big or significant, but enough to cause trouble. Kelyr hadn’t had enough, she yearned so desperately for a chance to prove herself, to cement her role within the gang. After surviving on her own so young and for so long, she felt unable to let her new companions go. Even if they were mismatched and destined for failure. She persuaded Loman to help her break into a guard outpost along with a handful other members with the lucrative goal of stealing one of the new issue rifles she had been keeping her eye on. The job was simple, or at least, it was on paper. Get in, get the rifle, get out. They only ever got as far as stage two. With her hands griped around the rifle Kelyr ran, bolting out of the barracks and sliding into the undergrowth. She lay there for what felt like hours, hand clamped over her mouth to quiet her breathing. She waited. Waited for her companions to run out behind her, they never did. The alarm bells that started their terrible symphony continued ringing loudly for a few minutes before silencing completely. Kelyr and the others, presumed dead. The Forgotten were unforgiving. They loathed her for causing the death of their leader, for putting all of them in danger. Sure enough the guards were keen for redemption and soon squashed The Forgotten under their armoured boots. Kelyr, distraught at what she had caused, took off again. She travelled to a new land, took a new name, Brynn Halaithe, and tried to settle down to a normal life. Nobody in Akoros would take her in or offer her work, so off put they were by her appearance. Her veins snaked prominent and pronounced, ink black and weaving underneath her skin like vines suffocating her flesh. Again, she had only a life of crime as a viable option and this time, with her rifle nicknamed Rend, and an unwavering desire to prove her worth, and forget her past, she was not going to make any mistakes. Vengeful and homeless she turned to narcotics, using Lure to forget her past. Slowly, the addiction grew until it became the only thing keeping her sane. The drugs help her forget. For a moment. But a moment is all a sharpshooter needs. Behind the scenes If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}